Of All The People I Could Be I'd Choose Nightshade
by ImpossibleBlueRose
Summary: The first of a small series. Amy gets fed up with Sonic constantly standing her up on dates and other things, and decides to leave, yet also find out what was wrong with her. So, she sets off leaving a Goth girl named Lilith Nightshade at her home.
1. Lilith Nightshade

I know that you might think this story is a bit odd, and It will become a series if it become's popular or not,

Disclaimer is that I don't own any of the charaters except I partly own Nightshade.

Of All The People I Could Be, I'd choose Nightshade

Amy slowly walked along the sidewalk, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Stood up again." She sighed. As she walked she looked at her reflection in the mirror, "Why doesn't he like me? Is it how I look?" She did a twirl, "What about how I talk? Or does he not like my personality?" She sighed, "Maybe I should just leave it for the morning." With that she slowly walked away.

Once she made it to her house she sat down at her desk and slowly started to write a note:

"_Dear Sonic, Cream, Tails, or anyone who is reading this,_

_I am truly sorry to say that I am leaving I have already sold my house to a girl named Lilith Nightshade, I'm sure you guys would rather be with her then me, I just can' t take the heartbreak any longer._

_Love, Amy_

_P.S. Don' t look for me, you won' t find me," _Sonic said.

Cream's eyes widened, "She can't be gone."

Tails looked a bit shocked as well, "Maybe she's just trying to get Sonic's attention."

Sonic reread the letter to himself, "I'm not to sure about that Tails."

"Why?" the two tailed fox questioned.

"I kinda stood her up again, I mean I can't be seen with her!" Sonic waved his arms in the air.

"Why do you even accept her dates when you know you aren't going to show up?" A voice said and Sonic turned around, it was Shadow who was standing in the doorway.

"Well, I…" Sonic stood there dumbfounded for a second.

"Exactly," Shadow replied.

"Why do you even care?" Sonic asked raising a brow.

Shadow closed the door and took a few steps closer, "I never said I did."

At that moment there was a light knock on the door and Cream opened it, for it was her house they were in. When the door was open it revealed a black hedgehog, she had light purple quills and jade green eyes. She had purple lipstick, and a purple shirt that had sleeves that started below the shoulder, a long purple skirt, and purple boots with a white stripe almost exactly like Amy's.

"Wow…" Shadow mumbled, Sonic literally jaw dropped, Tails and Cream just smiled.

"Umm… Hi I'm Cream," The rabbit said cherryfully.

"Hey, My name is Lilith, Lilith Nightshade, and well, I just moved in and wanted to meet my neighbors," She sweat dropped.

"Well It's nice to meet you, would you like to come in?" Cream asked.

For a second it seemed Lilith's eye's landed on Sonic but she quickly looked back at Cream, "I can't, I have to go meet some more people." With that the gothic girl walked out the door. She really didn't expect to see Sonic there, and now she felt as if he was the jerk some people said he was, after all he did run away from Amy all the time and he was checking her out. Lilith started walking down the sidewalk taking out a tissue from her pocket and wiping the lipstick off her face. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this…" Lilith sighed heading to her other neighbors house.


	2. Got a Secret?

**I'm sorry it took me forever to update, I've been caught up in my story When You Turned My Life Upside-Down… But anyways, Here's the second chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER! I own Lilith… partly… Everything, including the other half of Lilith, belongs to SEGA!**

**Of All The People I Could Be I Choose Nightshade**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Got a secret? **

Lilith is just sitting at home, watching TV, doing nothing basically when there's a knock at her door. You see it's been about three months since she moved in and pretty much became friends with the Sonic gang. "Just a minute!" She called before putting on some of her purple lipstick. She stretched out her arms and placed her hand around the doorknob. Once she opened it emerald eyes met jade, "Hi Sonic." She smiled. Of course Sonic was her best friend, heck maybe it was because she always got him presents or maybe the fact she always showed up when he was upset and cheered him up.

"Hey," Sonic said with a smile, "How are ya doing?"

"I'm fine, but you look a bit nervous…" Lilith said, then noted that Sonic's hands were both behind his back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me and the gang," He showed her a menu to the restaurant, "I thought it would be nice to have you come along since you became friends with everyone so quickly."

"Of course," She smiled. Sonic smiled back before quickly kissing her cheek and dashing away. She just stood there with a goofy look on her face before a light blush started to form on her cheeks. Suddenly she got really mad and stormed into the house slamming the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror, "WELL! I guess he likes Goths then!" She crossed her arms before running into her room and digging into her closet, "I was never invited to the group dinner before, heck, no Lilith is invited, not me!"

She wiped off the make-up and started to get undress, "Well, I wonder what they'll say when Amy Rose makes a come back." She mumbled before heading into the bathroom. After about an hour a pink hedgehog came out in a towel. "Ohh… Sonic's going to regret…" She sighed and sat down on the bed, "Well… If I told them now it would ruin everything… Sonic never even got close to me before… well, when he wasn't saving me that is."

Amy sighed before getting changed into jeans, a red tank top, and flip-flops. "I don't think they'll mind getting a quick visit from Amy Rose all the same though… I know Cream talks about me all the time," Amy smiled. She looked out the window to make sure no one was coming and then double checked to make sure she didn't look a thing like Lilith, before heading out and locking the door. Heading over to Cream's she took a moment to think,

'today is the reunion, tomorrow's the dinner, so everyone is probably at Cream's house, since her house is where everything takes place…'

*At Cream's House*

Sonic sat down on the roof and looked out at the clouds, it was a decent day and he was actually a bit nervous for the upcoming day, he didn't know why he had kissed Lilith, I guess he just really liked her. He sighed and his thoughts wondered back to Amy and man was she right, never a day went by when he wasn't looking for her. It almost seemed as if she wasn't even on this planet anymore. He stood and headed back inside, the party was a real drag, mostly because Amy hadn't helped set up, which basically ment, no music, no food, and no fun, there was very little decorations and not to mention the small amount of social activity. Well, this party wasn't really a drag, it down right sucked!

A knock at the door caused Cream to stand from the couch and head to the hallway. They weren't in her living room like the day Lilith arrived, but were in the rec room. Cream had walked out with a glass of water which was heard shattering after the door opened. Then came loud sobs. 'I wonder what is going on,' Sonic thought before he heard a familiar voice ring through the air.

"Cream…. Please… can't… breath!" Amy said with slight strain on her voice. Everyone's head turned to the hallway to see Cream pulling someone into the room, Amy. Everyone but Sonic and Shadow sprung up out of their seats and hugged her with a bunch of squeaks and squeals. After being welcomed back by her many friends Shadow walked up to her with a small smile, and hugged her, because no matter what people say, Shadow has a heart. Amy looked around the room after Shadow returned to his seat on the couch. Amy stood there staring at Sonic, who seemed like he had just seen a ghost, his face had paled, his eyes widened. Yet at the same time, he looked like he'd seen an angel, the small smile played on his lips, the way tears looked as if they'd fall out of his eyes any second. He was struggling to keep himself together, before he dashed over to her and glomped her onto the floor, receiving a small laugh from Amy.

* * *

**I thought this came out rather well considering it's the second chapter, and I know the chapters are short, but I'm just thinking to slowly. But now we know... Amy is Lilith, In the next chapter Will Amy tell her secret? Or Will it stay a secret?**


	3. Keeping Quiet or not

**Ok, so far the story has been good, and lets just hope it's gonna get better.**

**DISCLAIMER! I own Lilith… partly… Everything, including the other half of Lilith, belongs to SEGA!**

**Sorry for not updating in like a year, but I just don't seem to be interested in this anymore, I'm just gonna have this chapter and one more, then it's over.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Keeping Quiet**

Amy really didn't expect this kind of behavior from Sonic, but she thought it was probably because he missed her, and if she stayed herself she'd probably be left in the dust, AGAIN! Soon he got off of her and rejoined the other, as if nothing just happened, NOTHING! Amy just let out a sigh as she joined the others. She heard stories about Lilith and how much of a help she was to the group, when Sonic suddenly quieted everyone.

"Hey, umm… I was planning on keeping this a secret, but I think you guys should know," and with that he dashed off to his house.

"What a wonderful thing to know, the faker knows how to run…" Shadow said with a blank expression. After he had said that Sonic rejoined us and he pulled out a black box with the most beautiful necklace inside. Amy's eyes widened, and everyone else's seemed to as well. Sonic let out a breath as he sat down on a couch, "I'm going to give this…" He said causing everyone to take a quick glance at Amy then back at him, "To Lilith, at the dinner, and I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend…" A few gasps emerged from the group and when Sonic turned to face Amy, she was gone.

Sonic only shook his head, he should've expected this from her, especially her. The "party" continued on without her, just not exactly as planned. No one expected he would do that with someone he'd just met. To tell the truth, Sonic felt as if he knew this girl as if she was perfect for him in every single way. So, feeling as if this party was a drag, Sonic left.

He let out a small sigh and headed over to Lilith's house, he could have sworn he heard a loud frustrated scream come from inside, but thought it must have been nothing. He walked up to the door and gave it a light knock.

"Who is it?" A slightly annoyed voice called from inside.

"It's Sonic can I come in?" He asked only to be told to wait on the couch and that the door was unlocked. He made his way inside and sat down on the couch looking around her small house. He let out a small sigh before he heard the clicking of high heels against wood and looked towards the hallway. He smiled at the gothic female when she walked into the room, clad in black skinny jeans and a loose white tee-shirt. She smiled and sat down on the couch next to him, "So what's up?" Lilith asked.

"Nothing really, the party turned out to be a real drag so I decided to… Wait a second, have you been crying?" Sonic asked rubbing a finger under her eye to get some smudged mascara off of her skin.

"Hmm?" Lilith looked into the mirror behind the couch, "I just had trouble putting my make-up on today, that's all, must of smudged." She gave him an innocent smile.

He just nodded, "So, Do you wanna go somewhere today, or something along those lines?"

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy today," She looked down.

"Doing what?" He asked, getting caught in the powerful hold of curiosity.

"I'm taking care of…. My friend's pet… Dra… DOG! Dante!" She said stammering slightly in the beginning.

Sonic raised a brow as if he didn't believe, "I… Well, I could help," He smiled.

"Err… umm… well, she said that she doesn't trust anyone else with Dante but me," She said looking him strait in the eye.

"Alright, tomorrow then," He said heading to the door, he could've sworn he saw her nod the second before he left.

-5 Hours Later-

(With Amy AKA Lilith)

"THAT'S IT!" Amy yelled combing her hair, "He's going to ask her out and I'm not going to let that happen!" She wiped off whatever make-up was on before stripping out of her clothes. She was in the bathroom, and the water was ready. She stepped into the tub and started to wash away the dye she had gotten from the Halloween store.

Once back to her pink color she put on a robe started going through her things then paused as she reached a box in the back. Slowly she pulled it out and sat at the floor in front of the closet. She opened it and pulled out a picture of her and Sonic. Her eyes softened and she sighed, she closed the box and put it away, holding the picture in her hands she placed it on her bedside table where it once was.

Her ears perked up when she heard knocking at her door, her eyes widened as she looked at her reflection. She ran to the door but didn't open it.

"Uhhh… who is it?" She called looking around frantically.

"It's Cream, I was wondering if I could come in?" Cream's voice ran sweetly.

"I'm… uh… cleaning! You can't come in," She pressed her back to the door, heart pounding in her chest.

"Well, can you come out here?" She asked.

"I'm not…" She looked down at her attire, "I'm not dressed, I just came out of the shower, I'll call you later though."

"Okay…" Cream's voice sounded a bit unsure but then she turned and walked away.

Amy let out a sigh of relief and sunk down to the floor. She just sat there thinking before she stood and walked over to the mirror.

"Lilith, you are gonna turn Sonic down…" She stared at her reflection, "But how…?"

*The next day*

Lilith looked over herself once. She had on a purple and black dress, it was beautiful and resembled somewhat the outfit she wore the first day she "met" the gang.

"This is it," She whispered looking at her reflection as she fixed her make-up. A knock at the door and she went over to answer, smiling when she saw Cream.

"You look beautiful," Cream said with a smile, dressed in a cute yellow and orange sundress.

"You look adorable," Lilith said with a smile, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it," She smiled before taking Lilith's hand, "Come on lets go."

*At dinner*

The group was sitting at a large booth, everyone had ordered and they were all talking, Lilith sat between Sonic and Shadow, Shadow being at the edge of the seat. Beside Sonic was Tails then Cream, another table held everyone else.

It was about half way through the dinner when Sonic asked the question to Lilith, everyone watched her in anticipation for an answer.

"I… uhh… I don't know what to say," She said, yet she looked like she was about to cry, "Excuse me." She looked towards Shadow who stood and she walked to the bathroom. Inside she took a deep breath, she brought a tissue up to her eyes to wipe away the tears, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She didn't even hear when the door opened and a worried Cream walked in. She just kept staring before saying, "This is it Amy… you have to turn him down… maybe actually move away like you said you had." She looked down at the sink.

"A-a-amy?" A shocked Cream spoke. Amy turned around and looked at Cream with wide eyes.

"N-no, I don't know what you're talking about, she was just a friend of mine is all," She said, trying to find a way out of this.

"Amy, you've been lying to us?" Tears started pouring from Cream's eyes. "I thought I could trust you!" Cream ran out of the bathroom with Lilith following her.

"Cream wait!" Lilith yelled as she followed her, eyes watched as they both ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the last chapter of this story (since I'm tired of it) It's called, 'Of All The People I Could Be… I'd Choose Rose'**

**In this chapter there will be a big explosion where everybody dies! :D (JK!)**


End file.
